First Glance
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: The first time we met was in a palace, which might have been romantic, except we were both there to steal the same piece of nethecite. This, conveniently, ended up going wrong for both parties, leading to a delightful trek through the sewers below Rabanastre. It was a rocky start. Fran/OC (OFC), mostly hinted future femslash and slash. Two shot, and part of a series.
1. Chapter 1

Despite the fact that I think Ashe is gorgeous and I actually really like her as a character, Fran/Dragon is and will always be slightly more my favorite. Just saying. So, as I was writing the one shot for Ashe/Dragon, I was like, Hey, I can imagine perfectly how it would go with Fran and her Dragon, how about I write that too!

Alright, so this is all set in the same universe as Chocolate. I'm not sure what all I'm going to write, but these will all be little scenes from that universe, though they might not necessarily be in order. If I write enough of these to warrent it, I'll put something on my profile to tell the order of them. This is a two shot, by the way, so there is a little add-on that you want to read too, as it help explain the entire series.

**JustFinishedPercussionCamp,ThankGod!**

_**Pairing: **_Fran/Dragon (my OFC for Everything)

**Seriously,ItWasTheFirstWeekOfSummer!**

Vaan, Penelo and I are and have practically always been best friends and siblings in everything but blood. However, Vaan and I share a special bond that Penelo is just not a part of. Why? Because she's the smart, logical, mostly honest one. You see, Vaan and I are what you could definitely call partners in crime. Thieving, adventuring, we do it all together, because Penelo is smart and cautious enough to keep herself out of our idiocy.

Normally, I wouldn't refer to it as such, but surely only stupidity can lead to this situation.

"We found it, it's ours." Vaan insisted, slowly stepping back, away from the ornate brunette and the intimidating pair, trusting me to be subtly looking for and escape route while he kept his gaze on our adversaries.

"And when we take it from you, it'll be ours." The brunette explained cooly. Before we could reply, the sudden sound of fighting broke out from the entrance of the passage, and I saw our chance. I grabbed Vaan's wrist, and we took off through the door behind us. perfectly in sync by now after a few more complex thefts that had gone wrong that we had still gotten away with.

About halfway across the bridge, Vaan stopped and looked over the side of the bridge to see what was going on. I stopped next to him, tugging on his wrist as I glanced back towards the door we had left from, to see the brunette not quite running towards us, his partner suspiciously absent.

"Vaan, come on, it doesn't matter what's happening down there, we need to-" Suddenly, an explosion from the ground bellow knocked us both backward. From my new vantage point, I could see the brunette stop, look up and say something that I couldn't make out due to the ringing in my ears and the still occuring explosions below. I took the opportunity to stand up as quickly as I dared, pulling Vaan with me and effectively interupting his dazed staring. We quickly took off again.

"Stop running." I heard the brunette call, but obviously that didn't stop us as we kept sprinting foward, staying almost in step, except for the frequent explosions that made us lose our balance for a moment every time.

We were more than halfway across the bridge, and I was sure that if we made it quickly enough through the other open door, we could lose him in the palace and either hide until this mess got sorted out or escape altogether. But, when the door was no more then twenty feet aways, the Viera suddenly showed up, blocking our way with a rather impressive hover bike.

"End of the line." The man called as Vaan and I, no longer even bothering with subtlty, rapidly looked around, searching for any way out that we could find that did not include jumping off the bridge to our possibly splatty and fiery death or trying to make a break past either the Viera or the Hume while hoping they didn't outright shoot us where we stood or worse.

"You have something that belongs to me. Now, you're going to give it to me." Vaan and I stood, back to back, facing the two with as much rebellion as we could muster.

"Um, yeah, sir, I think that's actually not going to happen." I called cheekily over my shoulder, even as I kept my eyes locked on the Viera, who also didn't look away from me.

"Damn!" I heard him suddenly exclaim, and I resisted the urge to look over my shoulder to see what happened, especially when I heard more voices from farther down start to shout. "Fran let's move!" The Viera, without another word, immediately took off over the bridge. Vaan quickly began retreating, and without the Viera there to keep my attention, I turned around, backing towards the edge as I did so... Just in the time see the man throw Vaan over his shoulder and to have him shove me rather violently backwards and over the edge.

I felt like I was falling for an eternity, but it honestly couldn't have been much more than a few seconds before my back collided with something. It took me a moment to realise that I wasn't dead and even longer to realise where I was. I found myself, not on the hard, unforgiving ground, but rather lying horizontally with my legs hanging off, locked in the lap of the Viera as she leaned back down to properly control the bike again. I was pressed between her torso and her legs, and and her arms dug into my sides in a way that was probably uncomfortable for the both of us but no doubt at least partially kept me from falling off. I at least had the decency to take a moment to chastise myself when I also quickly noticed that our breasts were pressed very tightly together. Now is not the time for this Dragon!

A split second later, I heard Vaan yell, and I turned my head to see him, hanging off the bike by one arm, with was being gripped by the brunette. Even as close as we were, I could barely make out what he was saying, though I heard perfectly well when the word "I'm slipping" left his lips.

Before he could actually fall, though, we flew towards the ground at a stomach churning rate and quickly crashed. The impact actually knocked me out for a second or two.

When the stars cleared from my vision, the first thing I saw was the Viera's face. I could feel the ground under my back, and her face was literally less than a foot from mine. Which is actually a lot closer than it sounds when you think about it. There was a semi- awkward not quite staring contest for several second, her expression completely unreadable to me, before she abruptly leaned back and turned around to face the obviously wrecked hover bike, looking satisfied with something that I was completely clueless about.

"What happened? Our hover didn't just drop, it disappeared." The Viera murmered as she examined the occasionally sparking hover bike. I sat up, looking around for Vaan, and momentarily panicked when I didn't immediately see him. He didn't actually fall, did he?

"Ah, forget it." The brunette answered, "Even if we could fly, the Ifrits playing with fire, and I would rather not get burned. We'll go the old fashioned way." He looked at what was obviously an enterance to the Garamsythe Waterway disdainfully.

"Not many Viera where you come from, thief?" His questioned confused me for a moment, until I realised that he was talking above my head, and not actually to me. I tipped my head back, and, yep, there was Vaan, standing close behind me. I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"It's Vaan!" If the two hadn't been standing there, I would have facepalmed. "Sorry." He directed towards the Viera, who stood up, leaving me feeling like a small child as they were all higher than I was... Not that my standing up would have changed that overmuch...

"Well, Fran is special in that she deigned to partner with a Hume."

"Oh? Like a sky pirate that choses to steal through the sewers." The Viera, Fran, shot back. I actually did facepalm at that, drawing attention to myself.

"Now he's going to be fangirling over both of you the entire way through, just so you know." I explained to the other two as I lazily leaned against Vaan's legs.

"I am not!" Vaan exclaimed, briefly turning his attention towards me, and if I hadn't been expecting it, I would have fallen backwards when he stepped back, purposely and effectively removing my backrest.

"So you're sky pirates!?" And just like that, I was no longer interesting to him. "Does that mean you have an airship-"

"It's Balthier." The man interupted condescendingly as he abruptly stood up. "Listen thief- Vaan- if ever want to see your home again, you'll do exactly as I say. Myself, Fran, you and- you," He pointed from Vaan to me.

"I'm Dragon, for the record." I intentionally interupted. Balthier rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed at my interuption.

"Right, then, we'll be working together from now on. Understood?" He finished.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's just get the hell out of here." I replied, standing up finally to realise that, yes, I was right, I am shorter than all of them. Great. Wonderful.

"Right, let's go then, I suppose." Balthier sighed, motioning for the four of us to follow. Vaan, of course, immediately took the lead with him, and I fell in step behind Vaan. I wasn't too terribly surprised when the Viera fell in step behind her partner... I was, however, a little thrown off by the fact that she quickly closed the comfortable space between us from about a foot and a half to literally like and inch and a half, close enough that I could feel warmth absolutely radiating off of her. I looked up at her questioningly, but her gaze flitted around the environment, always looking for threats.

I have to admit, her proximity and her unwavering observation made me feel safe, but it also made the entire trip through the waterways a little awkward and somewhat difficult for me. Seriously, try to keep your guard up and pay attention to what's around you with an attractive woman, who's pretty much the epitome of your type, if you're being honest, standing mere inches away from you. It's very distracting, okay!

The only time that there was really any distance at all between us was when we were attacked, and even then she never strayed too far away...

And then, of course, we met Amalia and got ourselves thrown in the infamous Nalbina Dungeons.

**IStartedThisLikeThreeWeeksAgoAndOnlyJustNowFinishe d...**

Well, there you go my lovelies. Honestly, I've been at "She never strayed too far away..." for like a week, and finally, I just decided to end it there and just go ahead and lead on into the next part of the series, which is in the Nalbina Dungeons. I've already written Homecoming, but I feel like it would be weird to publish this and that one without having some sort of path from point A to point B, plus, as you guys know, I upload in bulk, so I'll just go ahead and wait a little longer anyway and write the scene in the dungeons.

Anyway, after you read this, you should definitely go check out the other parts of the series. I will eventually put a little timeline on my profile for the Fran/Dragon pairing, so if there are enough stories to warrant it and you want to read them in order, you can go check that out. As always, reviews are appreciated but never required, and I hope you will go check out some of my other fics! See you next time, My lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

While I was writing the other part, I really, really wanted to go through this scene, but couldn't since it was all in Dragon's POV. So, here's just a little add on a short little snippet to the other part. A bit of an explanation, if you will, for why Fran's behavior was as it was.

As you guys can see, I really, really like either instant attraction that morphs into love, or "Fated lovers" (Like TATT) that have some feelings for eachother right off the bat. I think it's cuz I'm lazy... Seriously, I hate going through all of the pre-femslash and pre-slash, I like to jump right in, but I know that I can't always do that... T.T

**AddOnToAtFirstGlance**

"Exit stage right. I suppose these petty thieves have some sense after all. Though it's usually easier when they don't."

"Balthier." Fran interupted. "I have found my mate."

"...Say again Fran?"

"The girl, the one who just ran out. She is my mate." The viera said, as if that should suffice as an explanation.

"What exactly do you mean by that? If you wish to court her, just say so. I'll admit, she was something to look at, but remember Fran, just because you want her doesn't mean she already belongs to you." Balthier chided with an air of someone who had much experience in the subject.

"That is not quite what I meant. The Viera do no pick their mates like you Hume do. We do not wander from one to another until we find the one that we think will fit us best. All viera have a mate chosen by the wood herself. We do not play at love until we find the one the wood has chosen for us. We know our mate as soon as we sent them and I have just found mine." Balthier absorbed all of this information with a raised eyebrow.

"I see. Well you've picked a fine time to find your soulmate. This means we need to take her, as well as the boy who has the nethicite, I presume?" The Viera nodded, eyes locked on the exit that the two thieves had left out of. Balthier sighed.

"I suppose it can't be helped. Alright, let's go get your girl and the nethecite and be done with this mess." There were few other times that he could remember seeing Fran move so fast to get the hoverbike.

**AddOnToAtFirstGlance**

I told you it would be short. Reviews, alerts and favorites, as always, are welcome but not required for more and they usually don't make me update any faster or slower. See you when I see you, my lovelies.


End file.
